Rejection is a terrible feeling
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: The moonlight is approaching everyone find dates except for runt and stinky. They've been rejected by girls they liked because of their names but then kate tells them they aren't the only ones to feel rejected.


It was almost the moonlight howl and everyone is scrambling to find dates even at the last second there are some who are successful...

"Ugh,forget it"a snotty female voice said

And some who are not.

Stinky asked a cute tan furred future alpha female but she turned him down...guess why...

"why not Stacy" stacy looked at stinky like he was on dope "look,you're a great guy and all,but I am not i repeat am not going to the moonlight howl with someone named stinky,i got a reputation to protect"Stacy said "is the Reputation that you are a spoiled alpha brat that likes males because of their looks and or the name they have"stinky said snidely causing Stacy to stomp away.

"Dude,harsh"said a voice stinky turned around to see gareth,runt and a new addition to the pack named Ryder,Ryder was the son of Claws and Scar and he was an omega he had orange fur and dark brown tiger stripes on his body he was a little younger than runt and gareth and he doesn't talk much.

"Had to be said"stinky said proudly and runt shook his head "bro you are not gonna get a date with that additude" stinky shot runt a look "okay then you do it then" runt looked around and saw a grey furred female pup and walked over all cool like and spoke in a cool voice "hello,my name is runt would you like to go to the moonlight howl with me" the girl snorted a laugh then said mockingly "with you,heh ha,me be seen with someone named runt,that'll be the day" the she walked away laughing runt turned to look at stinky "rejected"stinky said chuckling runt frowned.

Later that day runt and stinky were walking home when they heard the voice of their mother "runt stinky is that you" they looked towards a bush "mom,what are you doing"stinky asked "I'm using the alpha wolf's room,is that an issue"kate asked "no"stinky asked "I'll be out in a minute(Grunting)i just gotta(Grunt)jettison some unwanted cargo(Grunt)come on,come on(Grunting) oh i knew shouldn't have ate those rabbits(grunting)" kate said in a stained voice.

Runt looked concerned "mom,be careful"

Kate grunted "runt honey please be quiet mommy's trying to concentrate(Grunting)oh this is gonna stink up the entire territory(Grunt)"

Runt and stinky walked up the slope and waited by the entrance.

Then kate yelled "(Grunt)COME ON KATE YOU'RE THE LEADER OF THE WESTERN PACK,SO ACT LIKE IT...RRRRRRAAAAHHH" then the loudest fart ever heard filled the air scaring some birds and it ever woke up Fenrir "huh,what's that"he said dazed.

Runt and stinky groaned as kate walked up the slope "ugh boys don't use that bush for awhile...not pretty"kate said holding her nose as she sat down "what's wrong" she asked "mom we asked some girls to the moonlight howl but they rejected us because of our names"kate nodded with sympathy "mom why did you name us stinky and runt"runt asked kate winced "Well...technically your father named you Runt because of how small you were,i named you stinky because when you were asleep you suddenly farted and the word stinky just came outta nowhere" stinky groaned "I'm sorry it was cute before now..i regret it"kate said with guilt runts shook his head.

"Believe it or not boys,i was once rejected harshly by the guy i liked" runt and stinky looked at kate "really"runt kate nodded "yes,when i was your age stinky there was this extremely cute guy in this pack that i liked,and the moonlight howl was coming so i wanted to take him,but you know what he said,he said "you're not worth my time,go bother someone else",i was devastated and hurt of course but i learned that other wolves get rejected all the time and that it shouldn't stop me from going to the moonlight so i went by myself and howled,uh what I'm trying to say is that even though rejection hurts you're not the only one's to get rejected by someone,okay"kate said with a smile.

"Now i know what you meant by "rejection,horrible feeling""runt said causing kate to giggle "mom what happened to that wolf just out of curiosity" stinky asked and kate sighed "Well...it turns out he's married and has a daughter named..Stacy" that name caused stinky to tince up in realisation then kate got up and began walking "you boys can stay here in the den if you like,I'm going to find Claudette she's bringing fleet so me and your father are going to make sure they are on their best behavior tonight"kate said frowning at the thought Claudette and fleet doing something inappropriate.

Runt and Stinky watched the sunset with Kate's words in their heads "should we go to the moonlight howl even though we don't have dates and look we like doofs"runt asked stinky paused for and looked at runt "Nah"they said in unison.


End file.
